


(turn me on) everybody take it off

by merihn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT5, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go skinny dipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	(turn me on) everybody take it off

**Author's Note:**

> My RL non-fandom friend [prompted this](http://merihn.tumblr.com/post/28535224526/me-liam-payne-is-actually-ruining-my) inadvertently. I blame her wholeheartedly, though I won’t be telling her that.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Emily](http://auspiciousme.tumblr.com)
> 
> I told [Katie](http://asleepunderpurpleskies.tumblr.com) to help me with the title and she also gave me: _Pantsless is the New Black. Wet and Wild. Teenage Boys Gone Wild._ I thought this was the best one.
> 
> I finished this a few weeks ago but kept it because I kept thinking I was going to add more but it never happened.

The water feels absolutely freezing after the balmy night air and Liam immediately regrets that he gave in to the other boys, and turns around to struggle out. Louis grabs him before he can get very far.

"Oh no you don't," Louis chuckles and wraps his arm around Liam's neck, dunking him under the water. The world turns upside down for a moment as he accidentally inhales weedy lake water and he flails around, his hand catching Louis in the belly. Louis lets go and Liam comes up for air spluttering and glares, splashing water in his face.

"You're such a dick," he complains and Louis grins and splashes him back, and it devolves into the five of them splashing indiscriminately at each other until they're too breathless to laugh and end up huddled close together to catch their breath. Liam digs his toes into the muddy ground, sinking down a little so his shoulders are submerged. Zayn inches closer to him for warmth, fingers brushing Liam’s hip.

He would never agree to do this with anyone else, would never have the guts to either. He would be self-conscious as anything, swimming naked in a lake if it wasn't for his band. He’s glad they have the time and money to take off in a car together in the middle of their tour and just do what they want. His shoulder slides against Louis’ and he tries not to think about the rest of his bare skin under the water, how close they are, and how little it would take to get even closer.

Niall kicks his leg and Liam blinks out of his thoughts, and shakes his head, flicking water over the rest of them. They dunk him in retaliation, too many hands on his head and shoulders, shoving him down, and he twists his body, kicking out of the circle and away.

He comes up not far away and pokes his tongue out at them, and Harry launches himself at Liam, grabbing his shoulders and wrestling him under the water. Liam grabs Harry's hips to pull him under too and they roll around until Liam comes up for air and holds Harry down and Harry pinches his stomach until Liam lets go and then he bobs up, sliding up against him.

Liam lets out a gasp and freezes. Harry blinks up at him, eyes wide, but doesn't move away, and the heat of his skin in contrast to the cool water makes Liam's dick twitch, and he feels himself start to blush, wishes he could just step back, do _something_ to break this moment so they could just move on and never ever speak of it again. But Harry's fingers curl around his biceps, too tight and presses them together more firmly. Liam can feel Harry's dick hardening against his thigh, and Liam lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, rocking his hips ever so slightly.

Harry's lips part and he's still staring at Liam like he's never seen him before, and then he's surging up against Liam, knocking their faces together in a way that would be painful if it didn't end with Harry's mouth on his, hot and wet.

He kisses Harry back just as desperately, with little finesse and a lot of tongue. Harry groans into his mouth and digs his fingers into Liam's arms like he's trying to keep him there and Liam squeezes his hips briefly, a reassurance.

A wave of water splashes over them and they break apart gasping, turning to look at the other three boys. Louis is grinning like an idiot and Niall and Zayn look completely stunned and Liam feels his face heat up all over again.

"Like cats in heat or sommat," Louis laughs, but there's an edge to his voice and Liam is at a loss of what to do. Harry squeezes then lets go of Liam's arm as if to let him know he's not running away and then he's half-swimming slowly over to Louis,

"No need to be jealous, Tommo, there's enough of me to go around." 

Louis sneers a little, but then Harry reaches him and slides a hand around his neck, pulling him in close. Louis doesn't even fake a protest, tilting his head and kissing Harry deeply, arms curling around his back. 

Liam looks at Niall and Zayn who look back at him and he smiles, trying for reassuring and swims over to them, stopping just a little apart from them. He opens his mouth to say something, he's not even sure what, but Zayn is suddenly in his space, cold fingers walking up his arms, still looking confused but slightly hopeful, and Liam pulls him in close and kisses him.

He would never admit it, but he's thought about this, about Zayn's mouth on his, their bodies pressed together, nothing between them. He's thought about all of them like this and for a moment he wonders if this is just a dream, if he's really lying in his bunk on the bus asleep. But then Zayn bites down on his lip, a sharp sting and he knows it's real.

The water swirls around his body, cold and fresh and he looks over Zayn's shoulder as they kiss, watches Niall creep in closer behind Zayn. Liam reaches out, curls his fingers around Niall's hips to bring him flush against Zayn and kisses down Zayn's throat before tilting his head over Zayn's shoulder and using his eyebrows to beckon Niall in. Niall grins and makes a silly face, but comes anyway, blonde hair dark with water that drips onto Liam's face as their mouths meet, and he's clumsy, still smiling, everything Liam had ever imagined.

Zayn presses his face into Liam's neck, flicking his tongue across the wet skin before sucking gently, and Liam moans into Niall's mouth.

Splashing heralds the arrival of Louis and Harry, and Liam recognises Louis' hand when he slips it between Liam and Zayn to pinch Liam's nipple. He pulls back with a muffled shout and Louis snags him easily, pulling him flush against Louis' body and taking his mouth. And that's _definitely_ Louis, wild and reckless, almost desperate. He nips at Liam's mouth and kisses him hard, sliding his hand down Liam's back to grip his arse and haul him in closer and Liam's never been so close to coming just from a kiss in his life. He feels dazed and out of it when Louis finally pulls back and he's sure he's smiling dopily because Louis grins and tweaks his nipple again. 

They both turn to see Harry kiss Niall, his hands large on Niall’s face, holding him still and close.

After a few minutes of watching them, Louis snaps his fingers. “Come on, it’s time to get out, I’m freezing my bollocks off.”They all follow him out of the water, swearing as the air hits their bodies. They grab their towels and race back to the car, piling into the backseat, despite the fact that it was made for three people and not five, and Liam leans forward to turn on the engine and the heater. He twists and pushes the seats forward to give them more room, and when he turns back, the others have dropped the back seat down so they can stretch out. They still have time before they have to get back to the hotel for the night, before heading back to their tour and Liam lies back between Louis and Niall and Louis immediately throws his arm across Liam, pulling him in close. Liam snuggles in as his shivering subsides, pressing his face to Louis’ neck and just breathing.


End file.
